There is a need for a more efficient device for holding musical instruments even though many have been attempted. There is also a need for better utility cases for transporting musical instruments and equipment for many years as evidenced by the numerous U.S. patents issued in this area. In addition, there is a need for a combination of a device for holding musical instruments and a utility case for transporting musical equipment.